Rosada inocencia
by Ashabi
Summary: [•UA•] Madara decidió dejar como un enigma el cómo su intolerancia a los niños desapareció con aquella chiquilla de cabello rosa.


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

• _Rosada inocencia_ _•_

* * *

Tres pares de pequeños pies corrían a través del patio de la casa Uchiha en dirección a la entrada de ésta. El más adelantado en su carrera se detuvo abruptamente justo a pocos pasos de la puerta y esto provocó que el que le seguía chocara contra él, robándole un jadeo sorprendido a la última de ellos.

—Tsk.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Por qué te has detenido? —dijo la única niña del trío, extendiendo su mano para levantar al mencionado.

—¡Estúpido _teme_! Y tú no te quedas atrás Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no extiendes tú otra mano para levantarme? —soltó el segundo que había tropezado, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes debido al dolor de cabeza.

—Porque no quiere y ya, Naruto. —replicó el causante de las caídas, aceptando la mano de su compañera para molestar a su amigo, cumpliendo su cometido perfectamente.

Naruto chasqueó su lengua murmurando un "para esos amigos, para qué quiero enemigos" y se levantó con lentitud, observando atentamente a la puerta de la casa Uchiha.

—¿Qué te detuvo, Sasuke-kun? —repitió Sakura, llevándose uno de sus mechones rosados detrás de la oreja.

—Pues que recordé que mi tío Madara está en la casa. Digamos que tiene un "no sé qué" que asusta, así que si a mí me da _cosa_ ese señor, pues no me imagino a ustedes-

—¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! —interrumpió Naruto, moviendo su cabeza negativamente — ¿Cómo es posible que el gran Sasuke sienta miedo por algo como eso? —preguntó con burla, riendo de manera zorruna.

Sakura se pegó ligeramente a Sasuke y entrecerró los ojos, fulminando a su rubio amigo.

—Sasuke-kun no es un cobarde Naruto. Si dice que ese señor da miedo es porque debe ser verdad… aun así, no veo nada de malo que entremos. —dijo ella, para después dirigir su verde mirada hacia el menor Uchiha. —Es tu familia Sasuke-kun, así que no hay que temer, dudo que nos haga algo.

Sasuke arqueó una de sus cejas negras y se cruzó de brazos, analizando a sus compañeros. Después se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a tocar el timbre de su hogar, asumiendo que sus amigos ya estaban advertidos de su "tío siniestro". La ama de llaves abrió la puerta poco segundos después y sonriendo invitó a los tres niños de seis años a entrar, ofreciéndoles agua fresca debido al insoportable calor del verano.

Después de haber bebido agua hasta saciarse y ver la televisión en el cuarto de Sasuke durante una hora, el trío se sintió a morir del aburrimiento, suspirando sonoramente.

—Rayos, quiero jugar a algo. —murmuró Naruto, llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

Entonces los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron y ella sonrió, aplaudiendo emocionada. Sasuke miró a ambos con interés, dejando a un lado el carrito que sostenía en sus manos.

—¡¿Por qué no jugamos a las escondidillas?

La propuesta no sonó mal para sus dos compañeros y con un _piedra, papel o tijeras_ se decidió quién contaría primero: siendo en esta primera ronda el contador Sakura. Con una sonrisa procedió a llevarse las manos a los ojos y contar hasta el veinte, dándole la oportunidad de esconderse a los otros dos.

Tan pronto comenzó a contar ella, Naruto y Sasuke bajaron del segundo piso para ir al primero en busca de un perfecto escondite, encontrándose para el infortunio del Uchiha menor a su descendiente: Madara Uchiha leyendo un gran periódico sentado en uno de los amplios sofás de la sala principal.

Sasuke le hizo una muda señal a Naruto de que no hiciera mucho ruido al pasar y éste asintió no muy convencido, oteando a Madara.

—Ay, no creo que sea tan peligroso, aunque… si comiera niños claro que lo sería. —murmuró Naruto, pensando en voz alta.

El sonido del papel moviéndose les hizo a dar ambos un respingo y los dos pequeños amigos vieron con sorpresa que el Uchiha mayor sí que los había escuchado y en ese momento les sonreía de una forma aterradora.

—Los niños saben genial. —Se limitó a decir él antes de volver a colocar el periódico frente a sí mismo para continuar leyéndolo.

Esto los hizo huir despavoridos, buscando no sólo esconderse de Sakura, sino también de Madara. Cuando fue ocasión de que la pequeña pelirrosa buscase a sus amigos, buscó por todo el piso de arriba y después se dirigió al de abajo, dando pequeños brinquitos al caminar.

—Los voy a encontrar… —Su tarareo fue interrumpido cuando vio a lo lejos a Madara sentado, teniendo al periódico cubriéndole toda la cara.

Curiosa, adivinando que él sería el familiar de Sasuke, se agachó silenciosamente y vio desde abajo del papel que su piel era blanca y tenía su cabello negro puntiagudo, no siendo mayor a cuarenta años. Sonrío inocentemente al no notar nada malo en el tío de Sasuke y continuó su camino de saltos y cantos, creyendo falsamente que él no había notado lo que había hecho.

Cuando ella se marchó, Madara compuso una sonrisa pérfida, tratando de negar la ternura que le había provocado que por primera vez, un infante no le temió a su presencia por su aspecto huraño.

Después de haber contado Sakura y haber perdido ante ellos, fue turno de Sasuke; siendo el juego más aburrido pues la pelirrosa y Naruto, más que nada por el miedo del niño, no habían bajado al primer piso y Sasuke no había tenido que buscar mucho. Al final, fue turno de contar de Naruto, comenzando una partida más.

Sasuke se fue por su lado y Sakura por otro, decidiendo ella hallar un escondite especial, uno que a nadie se le ocurriera. Caminó con suma velocidad y sigilo por varias habitaciones para evitar que la descubriera Naruto escondiéndose, atenta a todo. Con el pasar del tiempo la desesperación la fue envolviendo y con ansiedad terminó observando todo a su alrededor en cuanto llegó a la sala principal.

—Qué haré, qué haré… —Se repetía con angustia, consciente que los pasos de Naruto ya se escuchaban junto con su grito: "Los encontraré, de veras".

La presencia de Madara había sido olvidada por ella y él dejó de concentrarse en su lectura al escucharla susurrar, oteándola con interés. Como si fuera sumar dos más dos, él supo qué era lo que angustiaba a la niña y dando un suspiro resignado, la llamó:

—Psst, niña…

—Me llamo Sakura. —respondió ella con prisa, cruzándose de brazos y sin dignarse a voltear, recia a abandonar la búsqueda de su escondite perfecto.

—Bueno, lo que sea. Ven.

—¿Por qué?

Madara rodó sus ojos negros.

—Digamos que tengo el escondite que buscas.

De un salto Sakura viró su mirada hacia él y giró su cuerpo completamente, mirándolo interesada.

—¿En dónde?

Él le señaló el periódico y lo extendió frente a su rostro, dándole entender lo que proponía. Pero ella al ser una niña no lo entendió.

—¡Te encontraré, de veras!

El rostro de Sakura se llenó de pánico al escuchar a Naruto y Madara hizo lo que jamás pensó que haría en su vida…

Segundos después de la maniobra de Madara, Naruto siendo seguido por un irritado Sasuke al haber sido encontrado en la tina del segundo piso, entró a la sala principal reteniendo el miedo hacia el aparentemente tranquilo Madara, quien se hallaba como siempre, leyendo su gran periódico.

—¡Sakura-chan, dónde estás!

—Sí Naruto, como te dirá dónde está. —repuso Sasuke con hastío.

—¡Tú cállate!

La mencionada niña ahogó su risa desde su escondite, siendo reprendida por unos profundos ojos negros, que en vez de asustarla, la sonrojaron.

—¿Escuchaste eso Naruto?

—Sí, pero dudo que sea solamente de aquí, de veras.

Ambos miraron por un momento a Madara y después se miraron entre sí, convenciéndose de que no se iban a atrever a preguntarle si habían visto a la niña. Resignados, decidieron salir de la sala, recorriendo las demás zonas de la casa.

Una hora pasó para que ellos enojados se rindieran, comenzando a preocuparse de que no había rastro de ella, pues la idea de que Madara comía niños les escarbaba la cabeza.

—¡¿Y si se la comió ya?! ¡Sakura-chan!

—No Naruto, no creo…

Ambos con más velocidad volvieron a darle una vuelta a la casa, hasta que llegaron al segundo piso, donde se encontraron a una sonriente Sakura tocando la pared donde había contado Naruto, gritando:

—¡Gané!

Sasuke y Naruto suspiraron de alivio, pero al caerles el veinte de que habían perdido, se cruzaron de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y en dónde estabas Sakura-chan? / ¿Dónde estabas? —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y avanzó sin importarle si ambos le seguían, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Sasuke.

—Eso no importa, ¡juguemos algo nuevo!

Y es que su escondite entre las piernas de Madara y su periódico era un secreto, pues al haberla cargado rápido para esconderla, él se había sentido ridículo de haber caído ante la inocencia de una niña.

(—Júrame Sakura que no vas a presumir dónde te escondiste-

—No, no lo haré Madara-san. —dijo ella y rió, moviendo sus manos para restarle importancia.

Madara sonrió de forma ladina y le revolvió el cabello, dejando como un enigma el cómo su intolerancia a los niños había desaparecido ese día).


End file.
